Tidal at Sundown
by Gizmo-dude
Summary: Gundam has arrived in Zi, there plan is to capture Van and Fiona, Relena comes in also and falls in love with Van
1. Default Chapter

Tidal At Sundown  
  
1-Opening to the portal  
  
Van: Fiona, come'on lets take a break.  
Fiona: van, we know we have to get the flour from the shop on theother side of the bay.  
Van: i know, but we've been diong so much work. Lets take a break!  
Fiona, one day VAn does something and the other day he takes a break, what's with that?  
  
*meanwhile...*  
Heero: come'on Duo, finish eating and then lets invade.  
Duo: i'm coming, just hold the portal!  
Heero: Duo! you know that the protal won't be open forever and if we want to get to Zi then...  
Screw Duo, im leaving i'll wait for you in Zi *leaves*  
Duo: Damn that Heero.  
Relena: HEEERRRRROOOOOO!!!!!  
Duo: Relena what are you diong here?  
Relena: i giving Heero his wallet back.  
Duo: i'm starting to think that you like heero.  
Relena: Hmmm!, well he is kinda cute.  
Duo: Well then i supose you want to come with us.  
Relena: yeah!, sure!  
  
*in Zi*  
Fiona: would you like soome coffee Van.  
Van: that will be great, just hold the salt.  
Fiona: yeah!, yeah!  
*pours coffee*  
Van: Fiona, have you ever thought that dr.D is giong to get angry with us if we don't get the flour soon.  
Fiona: i don't know, it's weird how Dr.D wan'ts to cook.  
Van: since when did he learn how to cook?  
Fiona: i'm not sure!  
  
*on the other side of Zi*  
Heero: what! where am i, hmmm this must be Zi, Excellent! 


	2. The Presence

Chapter 2 - the presence  
  
Duo: Relena are you coming or what?  
  
Relena: yeah! Yeah! just hold on a second!  
  
Duo: stop day dreaming and hurry up!  
  
*gets in the portal*  
  
Relena: wait up.  
  
  
*meanwhile... back in Zi*  
  
Van: hey Fiona were nearly there.  
  
Fiona: you're right!, i can see the bakery from here!  
  
Van: it's kinda strange how there's not a bakery near by where we were before.  
  
Fiona: ^_^  
  
*Zeke freezes*  
  
Fiona: Zeke are you okay!  
  
*fiona freezes*  
  
Van: Fiona, hello! anybody in there.  
  
Fiona: van, i'm really scared.  
  
Van: why?, what's wrong  
  
Fiona: i don't know but i feel an evil presence coming! it's no Zoid!  
  
Van: how, how can that be.  
  
Fiona: it's a stronger feeling than ever.  
  
Van: maybe its one of those second off things!  
  
Fiona: hmmmm! no i don't think so.  
  
  
*back on the other side of Zi*  
  
heero: duo! your here! ^_^  
  
*looks to find his Gundam*  
  
Heero: you idiot Duo, i can't believe you forgat you gundam, i should slap you on the headright   
now but i won't.  
  
Duo: Oh man i totally forgot about it! silly me ^_^  
  
Heero: Hmmm! It dosen't matter i can take on every zoid by myself. you were merely just a backup.   
come'on lets go.  
  
*leaves* 


	3. Destruction of a Republican Base

Chapter 3 - destruction of a republican base  
  
  
Heero: duo i feel like destroying some zoids, tell me there are any bases near by.  
  
Duo: hmmm! there is the red river base, but it's about five miles away from here to the east.  
  
Heero: and where is this so called Van Freiheit.  
  
Duo: about 100 miles to the west.  
  
Heero: hmmm!, let me think! okay, we'll destroy the red river base, then we'll go after Van   
freiheit.  
  
*heads toward the base*  
  
  
*Meanwhile...*  
  
*a gang approaches Van and Fiona.  
  
Van: hey! what are you diong here!  
  
gang Member: we just simply want you're organoid Van frieheit.  
  
Van: how, how did you know my name!  
  
Gang member: oh we've seen you Van frieheit, the only reason you're so good is just   
because of that Organoid.  
  
Van: that's not true!  
  
Gang Member: Van, you don't stand a chance against all four of us.  
  
Van: well we'll just have to see about that.  
  
Gang member: Gusak,Zabre Fang, dark horn attack!!!!!!  
  
Van: ZEEEEEEEEEKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*fuses with the liger*  
  
Van: now you're going down! *fire 30mm gatling Gun* *hits!!!*  
  
Dark horn: *takes 60% damage*  
  
Gusak: you'll pay for that *Fires* *misses!!!*  
  
Van: you gonna have to be faster than that, BOOSTERS ON,BLADE ATTACK!!!! *hits!!!*  
  
*Blades take down both the Gusak and the Zabre Fang*  
  
Van: huh! that wasn't so hard!  
  
Fiona: ARRRGGHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Van: FIONA!!!!!  
  
Gang member: I advise you not to move or you're girlfriend gets it!  
  
Van: RRRRRrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!  
  
Fiona: get off me, you creep!  
  
member Gang: ooohhhh! big words from such a little girl!, Van if you want her back, i advise you   
give me you're organoid.  
  
Van: Fiona, kick his shin!  
  
*kicks him in the shin drops his gun*  
  
Gang member: owww!! you little twit come back here!  
  
Van: i don't think so!  
  
  
Gang Member: okay i give, i give just leave my alone  
  
*leaves*  
  
Van: we'll that settles that dosen't it.  
  
  
*At Red river Base*  
  
officer: captian, we have an unidentfied oject appraoching.  
  
Captian: What sort of Zoid is it!  
  
officer: i don't know what it is but it isn't a zoid!  
  
Captian: how can that be!  
  
  
  
Heero: ah Duo this must be red River Base. hmmm! WING ZERO ATTACK!!!!!!, BUSTER RIFLE!!!!  
  
Captain: what this can't be NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
*the buster rifle wipes out the entire base*  
  
Heero: how pathetic!!!!! 


End file.
